


The Diaper Comes Off Full

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Britin + Gus [12]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Cute Kids, Diapers, Family, Funny, Inspired by Fanfiction, Laughter, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sequel, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus tosses his diaper off again, but this time it has a surprise in it.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor
Series: Britin + Gus [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	The Diaper Comes Off Full

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gus' First Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015215) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Idea came from Gus' First Steps and the fact that readers enjoyed the diaper moment with Gus. I expanded it some so hope you like.
> 
> AN2: I am sorry that I have been MIA since October. Work has me tired and also some other issues going on as well. I hope you will accept this as my holiday gift to you all along with the others that I am going to post. Happy Holidays to all my readers here.

Gus looked at his dad before he threw his diaper off for the third time that day. Justin let out a sigh looking at the diaper. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the little boy. Gus giggled shaking his head when Justin picked the diaper up saying they were going to have to keep it on. Gus shook his head no laughing in a squeal this time as Justin tried his best to put the diaper back on. 

"Gus, you need to put this on and keep on. You don't want poop to get everywhere." Justin said when he finally got Gus to sit still long enough. 

The little boy wasn't happy, but there wasn't anything he could really do besides try and pull it back off. Justin gave him a look telling him no, but he doubted that Gus was going to last until he came back in the room. Justin didn't get to the door before the diaper was once again off of Gus. He let out a sigh again shaking his head. Yeah Gus was being stubborn today like three days ago. Justin was determined to some how get him to keep it on. Though when Justin bent down to pick it up he let out a sound of shock. The diaper was full of poop which Justin was surprised at how quick Gus had filled it up. He hadn't got that far from the crib, but it was full alright. 

Justin put the diaper in the trash before going over to the crib. Gus was sitting up moving his self in a circle. It was as if he was trying to get the poop off of him. Justin knew that was only smearing it around. He lifted him up knowing he'd have to clean Gus up. He was used to Gus' smells and deposits in his diapers. Brian still had times when he gaged and once he'd actually puked because of it. Justin had an iron stomach Brian swore so he got him to change the worst smelling diapers. 

"Gus, what am I going to do with you?" Justin asked giving him a kiss as he lifted him up out of the crib. He would have to get clean sheets for it as well since the poop was smeared all over. "Let's go give you a bath, then I'll have to clean this and the floor." 

Justin was glad he'd had one of the blankets still in the room he had planned on washing. He had gotten it wrapping Gus in it before taking him to the bathroom. He wished he could give Gus a bath in the sink, but there was no way he wanted poop in the kitchen sink. The bathroom one wasn't large enough. Justin thought for a moment before going to the hall opening up the closet door. 

There was a tote there where he had some items stored in. It was the give away tote that he took to places to donate things. Most of it was clothes of Gus' that had gotten too small now. Justin dumped the items before taking Gus to the bathroom that had the tub in it. He sat the tote inside of the tub and sat Gus inside of it. It was just the right size for Gus and he could get him cleaned up he hoped alone. Usually Brian and he both gave Gus a bath. It was easier that way, but Brian wasn't due home for another three hours. 

Justin got a cup and turned on the water in the tub testing it on his wrist making sure he got it right first. Once that was done he filled the cup up before he poured it slowly over Gus. It took three fill ups before he got all of the poop off of his behind. Gus' shirt thankfully hadn't gotten anything on it or his back. He held Gus up dumping the water out of the tub before getting the baby soap to start washing Gus. He had gotten a cloth too making sure it was nice and soapy before he got Gus to stand back up. The little boy let out squeals and giggles as he ran his fingers through his dad's hair.

"I sure hope you don't have anything on those hands." Justin said. "I forgot to check them." He had this horrible feeling that Gus might have touched the diaper or his butt. 

Gus had this innocent look on his face when Justin leaned back looking at him. There on Gus' little hands however was small traces of poop. Justin's fears were confirmed that Gus had in fact given him poop hair. Gus always had this look on his face that reminded Justin of Brian's look when he was up to no good. Justin shook his head slightly going back to the task of getting Gus cleaned up. He'd have to worry about his hair once Gus was clean, even if the idea of poop in his hair was not something he liked. Brian would probably have a freak out, but Justin ignored it for the moment. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian had decided to leave work early since it was Friday. He'd even given the staff an extra three hours early release. He walked up the stairs figuring Justin would be up there with Gus. He hadn't found him anywhere downstairs. He heard Gus' giggles and Justin talking when he reached the top of the stairs. He followed the sounds finding them in the bathroom. He leaned against the door jam watching his two favorite people. He bit down on his bottom lip suppressing a laugh when he saw Gus' fingers go through Justin's hair. The conversation that followed made his eyes go a little big. 

He hadn't thought of what was going on beside Justin giving Gus a bath. Their son had put poop in his husband's hair. It made him want to laugh and also was so beyond gross. He wasn't sure what had gone on before he got there, but Justin had his hands full today. Brian looked around noticing that Justin hadn't brought extra clothes for Gus. He hadn't been spotted so he left the bathroom going to the nursery. That was where he found the disaster zone that was why Gus was getting a bath now.

The floor had trashes of poop on it and the crib's sheets were covered. Brian remembered Justin telling him that Gus had been throwing his diapers off. He smiled for a moment thinking of Gus tossing a full diaper at Justin. He was surprised that only Justin's hair had gotten poop on it. He worked on changing the sheet putting it right into the trash. Justin would probably tell him it could be cleaned, but he'd buy a new one. Poop had been smeared all over the thing and the smell was horrible. 

The carpet however would have to be professionally cleaned more than likely. Then again, Justin could clean almost anything up. If Daphne hadn't let it slip he wouldn't have known about the accident Justin had with a drink on his carpet back when they lived at the loft. He had looked at that carpet multiple times and never saw a stain. Once there was a fresh sheet on the crib's mattress Brian left the room. He went back to the bathroom this time letting his self be known. He washed his hands first before going over to Justin and Gus.

"The diaper thrower struck again huh?" Brian asked giving Justin a kiss. He made sure to avoid getting too close worried the poop might get onto him.

"Yes, this time it was a poop bomb one." Justin said returning the kiss. "I think instead of the outfits we put him in that unbutton he needs actual pants." He said.

He thought if they let Gus start sleeping in pajama pants instead of the ones like they had him in today he couldn't unbutton them and get his diaper off so easily. Then again he might find a way to pull his pants off. That could take a while though so he was hopeful that his plan would work. He was also happy to see Brian since he always missed him. Even if Brian went to another room or outside, he missed him so much. 

"You here that Sonny boy, no more of the buttons for you. It will be pants from here out. You growing up too fast on us. Just last week you couldn't get the diapers off alone." Brian said giving Gus' sides a slight tickle getting him to squeal.

Justin smiled as he finished cleaning Gus up. Brian made funny faces as he did so keeping Gus distracted. It was a relief since Gus had been trying to put his hands back in Justin's hair. It would have gotten the poop back on Gus which Justin didn't want. Once Gus was clean and ready to come out of the tote Brian took over. Justin took the time to get his self a shower not wanting to have poop in his hair any longer. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It didn't take long for Justin to shower and he did smell better. His hair had been awful to touch, but he was used to the things that Gus did. There would be lots more in the coming future as their son got older he knew. A parent had a lot of gross things in their lives when it came to loving their children. He would look back on this telling Gus when he was older how when he was six months old he wiped poop into his hair. 

Brian and Gus were sitting outside on the porch when Justin found them. He had taken a few minutes to clean the nursery. Brian had tossed the sheet he'd seen, but he had gotten it out of the trash. He had put it into the large round pan he had to soak it for a while. Once he soaked it he'd put it in the washing machine to do. There was no way he was going to toss out forty dollar sheets only because Gus had poop on them. He'd been shocked when Brian brought them home. He shouldn't have been, but he had been because it was Brian after all. The carpet was going to take a little more effort, but he would work that later. He had gotten the actual poop up at least.

"I see you put him in some pants." Justin said sitting on the swing beside Gus with Brian on Gus' other side.

"Yes, I told him I was sorry, but throwing poop diapers warranted this." Brian said and to Justin's surprise Gus was pouting. 

Gus looked up at his dad before pulling at his pants. It was obvious that he didn't like them, but he couldn't get them off. Brian had his arm around Gus holding him up as he sat on the swing. There was a cushion under Gus so the swing wouldn't leave any places on his legs. It also wouldn't hurt his bottom so much if they sat for a while. Justin laughed when Gus let out a sound that was almost a cry.

"It is for the best little man. I think you look handsome and when you're like thirty a good looking woman or man will be happy to have you. They will also be glad we broke you of the throwing diaper phase." Justin said though he was sure Gus wasn't liking this. 

Gus looked up at his dad then his daddy letting out a heavy sigh for his short six months in the world. He was trapped in the confines of the things that covered his legs. He wished to be free of them, but they did feel nice as well. They put different clothing on him since he was always hot. Now though he was back in these pants that he had worn when he went out. Yes, he felt miserable, but he would find a way to get them off and go back to throwing his diaper off too. For the time being he leaned towards his daddy resting his head against his side. 

Brian smiled and Justin reached over getting the camera that he'd left outside earlier. He took a picture of the three of them the best he could. He also took one of Brian and Gus like they were now. He loved them so much and figured that today was another stage in parenthood. He loved every moment he had with them.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced.


End file.
